


Lives at Stake

by glitterybluemagic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: I'm really sorry, Injured Izzy, M/M, Other, Tired Magnus Bane, again my summaries suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterybluemagic/pseuds/glitterybluemagic
Summary: Izzy gets hurt and Magnus and Alec tries to save her.





	

Warlocks were running around everywhere. Some were running to hide from the dangers of the oncoming war while the others were busy offering their services where it was needed. Everyone needed their wards upgraded or needed someone to be healed. To put it simply, warlock services were in demand. Every bit of magic used, determined the survival of the Shadow world.

Being the High Warlock had its perks. They were paid more, got to live a life of luxury and excess and were highly respected. It also meant that everyone wanted their help. And while this may be good for business, the effects of overworking can seriously be damaging. To Magnus, however, there just wasn’t enough time for him to rest. He healed a vampire and 3 Shadowhunters in the morning alone. Then he skipped lunch to fix up wards for other warlocks before getting a call from Luke who needed help on a mission with the New York pack. Now it was 4.37am in the morning and he was in a cab on the way back to his apartment because he didn’t have enough magic to create a portal home. It didn’t matter to him though. Lives were at stake. At least he had done his part to keep people safe. He would sleep better tonight.

Or so he thought. Not 10 minutes had passed after he fell face first onto his bed when his phone started ringing again.

“You better have a damn good reason to be calling or you’ll be s-” he threatened.

“Magnus, Izzy got hurt, I’m 2 blocks away. Please-” Alec’s panicked voice interrupted.

“I’ll leave the door unlocked. Hurry.”

Magnus was in the middle of making a healing salve when his door burst open. Alec gently laid down the injured Lightwood on the couch as Magnus started summoning his magic. He watched the warlock’s hands wave over Izzy’s injuries as he searched for his stele. They worked in silence, completely focused on saving the younger Lightwood. Magnus, on removing the poison from her bloodstream and Alec with drawing runes to speed up the healing process.

“The salve. Instructions are in the book. Finish it,” Magnus said, his voice strained.

Alec quickly got up and made his way over to the kitchen counter where ingredients were scattered all over. He’d done this once before when both he and Magnus got slightly injured on a mission and the warlock was completely drained, but Magnus was there to guide him through the process the entire time. He had to do this alone now. Taking a breath, he cleared his mind and tried to keep a cool head as he completed the salve.

Izzy’s whimpers broke through the silence as Magnus dropped to his knees. His magic was draining rapidly. His glamour was down, leaving his golden cat eyes on display. He was panting hard, cold sweat dripping down the nape of his neck, vision blurry. He couldn’t see what was going on with the wound. He didn’t even know if the poison was completely extracted, he just kept on healing, hoping to save Izzy before he passed out. He heard muffled footsteps coming towards him before feeling warm hands cupping his cheeks.

“Magnus! Magnus come back. Look at me, listen. Stop. The poison’s gone, the salve can close up the wound.”

Magnus waved his hand for the last time before letting his body go lax, falling on all fours, breaths laboured. Alec hurriedly applied the salve on his sister’s wound and gathered the Asian man’s body against his own chest. He leant against the couch, offering his strength to the tired warlock who adamantly refused. Not knowing what else to do, he let Magnus drift to sleep in his arms. He adjusted their positions, Magnus’s face in the crook his neck and his arms still supporting the older man’s body. He tried to stay awake but bone-deep exhaustion caught up to him and he eventually succumbed.

Groans of discomfort woke up the eldest Lightwood. Izzy’s eyes were scrunched up, the muscles in her jaw twitching before relaxing. He sighed in relief. Her face pale but peaceful. Her chest falling up and down, breaths even and deep. She was alive. He looked down to the man lying against him. He let his eyes wander over their intertwined bodies as he mindlessly ran his fingers through ebony hair, feeling Magnus’s body relax further.

“Thank you,” he whispered softly.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr @glitterybluemagic. send me prompts!


End file.
